2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Haku
Haku (Kanji: 魄'; ''English: '''Spirit) is one of the five constituents of the sonzai. Specifically, it's the spiritual energy that constitutes a sonzai. Like enerugī and the tai, it is able to take a number of different forms. Gō Gō (Kanji: 業'; ''English: '''Karma) is one of the many forms of haku. Whenever a sonzai is involved in ant sort of event, the Higher Powers will infuse a unique form of haku into the kon of that sonzai and thereby record that sonzai’s involvement in the event. That unique form of haki is gō. Thus, gō is best described as history of a kon. Kami A Kami (Kanji: 神'; ''English: '''Spirit) is one of the many forms of haku. It is haku that has been converted from energy to matter. In other words, it is material haku rather than energetic haku. Both kami and kon are spiritual matter, yet kami and kon are distinct from one another. Notably, unlike kon, kami exhibit a repulsion towards itself and is consequently incapable of independent cohesion. Thus, in order to attain coherence, a kami has to be bound to a kamikari by either itself or another. There are many types of kami. The known types of kami are: * Ketsugami (Kanji: 血神; English: Blood Spirits) - A type of kami that has blood as its kamikari. Notably, they are responsible for kyuketsuki. * Mahōtsukaima (Kanji: 魔法使い魔; English: Familiar) - A type of kami that was produced by converting gō from energy to matter. * Okami (Kanji: 大神/'狼'; English: Great Spirit/'Wolf') - A type of kami that is responsible for the existence of a pack of raujin. Ki Ki (Kanji: 気''') is one of the many forms of haku. It is haku that has been converted from spirituality to physicality. In other words, it is physical haku rather than spiritual haku. There is naught but one '''FORM of ki; yet; there are many TYPES of ki. The known types of ki are: * Gekkōki (Kanji: 月光気; English: Moonlight Ki) - Ki that was produced by converting the haku of moonlight from spirituality to physicality. * Jiki (Kanji: 自気; English: Self-Ki) - Ki that was produced by converting one's haku from spirituality to physicality. ** Godaiki (Kanji: 五大気; English: Five Great Ki) - Jiki that has been converted from energy to matter. There are five types of godaiki and MOST individuals have an affinity for at least two of them. *** Chiki (Kanji: 地気; English: Earth Ki) - *** Fūki (Kanji: 風気; English: Wind Ki) - *** Kaki (Kanji: 火気; English: Fire Ki) - *** Kūki (Kanji: 空気; English: Void Ki) - The most common type of godaiki. *** Suiki (Kanji: 水気; English: Water Ki) - * Nikkōki (Kanji: 日光気; English: Sunlight Ki) - Ki that was produced by converting the haku of sunlight from spirituality to physicality. * Uchūki (Kanji: 宇宙気; English: Cosmic Ki) - Ki that was produced by converting the haku of the universe from spirituality to physicality. * Ujigami (Kanji: 氏神) - Ki that was produced by converting gō from spirituality to physicality. Notably, is the act of converting haku from spirituality to physicality is referred to as Kika (Kanji: 気化; English: Kification). Kokoro Kokoro (Kanji: 心'; ''English: '''Heart) is one of the many forms of haku. It is haku that has not been subjected to any sort of conversion. In other words, it is energetic and spiritual haku rather than material and or physical haku. Notably, kokoro is more of a term than an entity. Whenever it is necessary to distinguish conventional haku from kami and ki, the conventional haku is referred to as kokoro. Mahōtsukaima A Mahōtsukaima (Kanji: 魔法使い魔; English: Familiar) is a kami that was produced by converting gō from energy to matter. Because gō tends to be described as the history of a kon, a mahōtsukaima tends to be described as a spiritual manifestation of a kon's history. Under normal circumstances, a mahōtsukaima exhibits mahō that complements the mahō of its producer. For example: If the producer exhibits mahō that allows the producer to psychokinetically manipulating fire into movement, the mahōtsukaima is likely to exhibit a mahō that allows the mahōtsukaima to convert an entity into fire. Tthe kamikari of a mahōtsukaima is the individual that produced the mahōtsukaima. In addition, unlike the other types of kami, a mahōtsukaima is an object rather than an individual. As such, mahōtsukaima are somewhat dependent upon their producers. Notably, the word "mahōtsukaima" tends to be abbreviated into Tsukaima (Kanji: 使い魔; English: Familiar Spirit). However, because the word "tsukaima" is a term which specifically refers to a type of kyonshī, the abbreviation is erroneous. Ujigami An Ujigami (Kanji: 氏神) is ki that was produced by converting gō from spirituality to physicality. Because gō tends to be described as the history of a kon, an ujigami tends to be described as a physical manifestation of a kon's history. Unlike the other types of ki, an ujigami is an individual rather than an object. As such, ujigami are somewhat independent from their producers. Notably, in the past, it was believed that the ability to produce an ujigami was limited to the members of naught but 108 families. As a result, producers of ujigami have come to be referred to as Ujiko (Kanji: 氏子).Category:Terms